Random Beyblade Moments
by Wolfgirl3059
Summary: WARNING: This is a random It may cause you to forget what the word random means. Rated T because of the randomness. You shall now enter the Random Beyblade World
1. Chapter 1

**If you are allergic or can't stand random, get out of here before the random starts. This is scary. Scary in a super random way. :3 be ready for the random. I got the inspiration from TheAlmightyFireHawk! Thx so much! Oh and enjoy the random!**

* * *

Kyoya one day, bought a horse. Then Masamune ran up to the horse and kicked it and it fell over. Nile ran in screaming "I AM A REAL AMERICAN" ( Disclaimer: I do not own Hulk Hogans Theme song) Even though he was from Egypt and was in Japan. Masamune punched him with a cactus. Then Nile sang the MLP theme song. (Disclaimer: I DONT OWN MLP EITHER!)

Madoka was in her room singing "Love is an open door" from Frozen (Disclaimer: I do not own frozen or any of its awesome songs) And then Benkei ran in saying "I ATE 10 AVACADOS" and then jumped out of Madokas window that was on the tenth floor.

Gingka was talking to Tsubasa the main room. (Disclaimer: following idea is from Good Mythical Morning and I do not own that either)

"What's going on in your mind?" Gingka asked Tsubasa.

"48!" Tsubasa said.

"Um... Are you okay?" Gingka asked.

"KANSAS!" Tsubasa yelled.

"Kansas?" Gingka said confused.

"GO KANSAS! KANSAS CAN DO IT! WHOO!" Tsubasa screamed.

"Um... It's not even March yet! What are you talking about? Basketball?

"Do you hear that?" Tsubasa asked Gingka. "Can you feel that? Are you hearing that? CAN YOU FEEL IT?"

"What are you talking about? Your not even facing me! Who are you talking to?" Gingka asked in confusion.

"IM TALKING TO GEORGE!" Tsubasa said still facing the "unreal George". "GEORGE MOVE! GEORGE, HEY GEORGE!"

"Um..." Gingka said still staring at Tsubasa.

"Woah Gingka! Do you see that?" Tsubasa said pointing to the ground outside.

"Yeah." Gingka said. They were staring at ducks.

"Duck! DUCK DUCK DUCK!" Tsubasa said pointing at all the ducks. "GOOSE GOOSE GOOSE!"

"Goose?" Gingka said. There were no Geese outside.

"GOOSEDUCK!" Tsubasa said with a Derp face.

"wat?" Gingka said backing away slowly.

Meanwhile Kyoya was eating a cherry in is backyard talking with Nile. Then Masamune came and ate pie. Nile was outraged at this and spat his cherry out and it hit Masamune in the eye, leaving him with a black eye.

Yu was in the Savannah with Demure.

"Now Yu, don't touch that catctus!" Demure warnes.

Immeadiately (as if it was on cue) Yu jumped for the cactus and landed on it.

"YOUR DEAD TO ME!" Demure said creepily.

Then Nile and King were talking and as usual, the stupid King (aka King of stupid) was talking gibberish then Masamune came in and shouted "I LIKE TRAINS!" And was run over by a train. Then Nile pretended to reach for his phone in is pocket but instead pulled out a stick of dynamite and threw it at Masamune and ran for it while King had no idea what was going on and got blown up with Masamune and they turned into Hamsters.

THE END

Just kidding!

Masamune (the hamster) ate a strawberry and caught a deadly cold. Then King (who is a hamster as well) was eating a tree while watching nyan cat.

The end for real.

* * *

**Leave a review for MORE crazy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews! (I only got 3 but thanks guys!) and so here is more CRAZY!**

* * *

Nile was sitting in his backyard reading a book. Masamune dropped by leaving churro's for him.

"Hey Nile, what are these churro's for?" Masamune asked

"..."

"hey! I'm talking to you"

"Hmm? oh... There for throwing at you because I ran outta things to throw."

"wat. O.o" Masamune said shocked that he had just bought Nile things that he will throw at him.

"Yup... Oh here" Nile said throwing a wrench at Masamune's face. "That was for disturbing my reading!"

"Whatever Sandman!" Masamune said and walked away.

Kyoya was at Gingkas house playing minecraft on survival mode when a farting nyan cat farted Hawaiian flowers in their faces.

"Woah..." Gingka said watching it happen

Meanwhile Kyoya killed Gingka on minecraft and took his 101 diamonds and 64 pieces of Gold Then logged out.

Gingka looked back on the computer. It was a pic of a pencil. kyoya then fell asleep with blueberry jam in his mouth.

Doji was in his room watching the video that King posted of Nile being punched in the face with a cactus.

"No! ALL THE CACTUSES MUST DIE!" He screamed grabbing a flame thrower.

Then Demure was sleeping in is room when Nile busted in acting like a maniac.

"LOOK AT LITTLE DEMURE SLEEPING SO SOUNDLY!" Nile said creepily.

"WAKE UP DEMURE WHAT IF THERES A MONSTER! DONT BE AFRAID DEMURE, MONSTERS SMELL FEAR LOOKING FOR YOU. I GOT A SAFTEY TORCH! PUT IT ON YOU PORCH ITS A SAFTEY PORCH... Eh I'm tired of Singing..." Nile said handing demure the Mic.

"Ah crap... If only I could sing!" Demure sighed.

then Nile went to Kyoyas house and found the Horse that Masamune kicked over and Nile threw it into another universe. Kyoya walked outside. Suddenly the horse came back and hit Kyoyas head.

"I win!" Nile said with a HUGE smile.

"NO I DO CAUSE IM NUMBER ONE" Masamune shouted hella loudly.

Then Nile threw number 5 at him and he passed out.

"I WIN!" he yelled again with a smile that broke his face.

Then everything was normal

Author: WAIT CUT THIS CRAP THE WORD NORMAL ISNT ALLOWED HERE! Continue

Then everyone got back up and they were fine. Masamune and King were the beach and had the feeling someone was stalking them. They turned around to see a GIANT bottle of PURPLE WHITEOUT.

"Phew" Masamune and king sighed. Then they continued playing and Slenderman interfered with their game of volleyball.

"Wut da?" Masamune said as Pikachu popped out of his hair.

"Hmm" A random Hello Kitty (Disclaimer: I do not own Sanario or HelloKitty) said.

SUDDENLY MADOKAS BUTT CAUGHT ON FIRE FROM CABBAGE.

"WHAT THE FRICK MADOKA?" Tsubasa said wide eyed while Hikaru ate a tea cup.

"HELLLLP!" Madoka screamed then Doji saw that Madoka had one of those cute little cactus hair clips and grabbed a blow torch and lit her hair on fire.

"MADOKA IS FRIED!" Kenta screamed.

"I LOVE FRIED CRAP!" YU said and went over to Madoka who was still alive but "fried"

Yu ate some of Madoka and then barfed out grey carpets.

"CANNIBAL" SLENDERMAN shouted.

"How do you talk if you have no face?" King wondered out loud.

".." And SLENDERMAN vanished.

Nile was skipping rocks along the ocean and Masamune ran in front of him. He pretended he was going to throw a rock at him but instead threw A scroll from the Romans at his face.

Masamune was outraged. So he gave Nile his number. Nile was confused and put the paper with his number in the nearest volcano which was in another galaxy.

*LATER ON AT KYOYAS 5 STORY APARTMENT THAT HE OWNS*

Nile was over and was talking to Kyoya in his backyard again about to go swimming in his giant pool. Then Masamune came over wearing a sparkly ruffled black and white maid dress with light pink lipstick and blue eyeshadow and A pair of Mary Janes.

"S-She's BEAUTIFUL!" King said with gittery eyes.

Then Masamune played a Fanfare on his trumpet (If u are in a band or into music u know what that is. I play the flute and it makes sense).

"HEY YA GOT A LICENCE FOR DAT?" Kyoya asked randomly wearing a cop hat on his head.

"You'll Never take me alive!" Masamune said

"BLLPT" Whent the trumpet when Masamune put it up to his head and he fell over.

Nile started Swimming.

"OHMEGURD! THE EGYPTIAN IS SWIMMING! THROW DA CHEESE!" King yelled throwing Cheese.

"So what?" Nile said. " I do whatever I feel like." Then Nile threw the cheese at king but some how it landed on Gingka who was in Mexico.

"OOOOH QUESO!" Gingka yelled.

(QUESO is the Spanish word for Cheese if ya didn't know)

Nile got out of the pool and went on to the fifth floor where Kyoya's room was located. Nile went into Kyoyas room into his super-fancy bathroom (cause his was like crap) and took a shower and dried off and put his normal clothes back on. When Nile was taking a shower his face paint came off so he didnt have it on. He also took off his Hair Extentions before taking the shower. So Nile ran downstairs (Yes he was still in his clothes) and got his little tub of Face Paint and a Paint brush hoping not to be seen on his way back to Kyoyas room but sadly he bumped into Masamune.

"NILE! DID YOU GO INTO SOME FREAKISH DIESASE AND CUT YOUR HAIR?" Masamune asked now wearing a skirt made out of wood and a girly shirt with a Unicorn on it.

"No..." Nile said annoyed

"HEEEEY, STRIKER IS ON MY SHIRT" Masamune said with a derp face.

Then Nile spung into action and threw beef jerkey at Masamune's face. Nile ran into Kyoyas bathroom and quickly applied the Face Paint, waited for it to dry and put on his hair extentions. While he was going outside he spotted Masamune and threw a whole fricken closet at his face.

* * *

** PLEASE READ THIS! I Know Most of you will skip this but this is acutally kinda funny. So That's the END of chapter 2! Sorry if it wasn't as funny or random as you had hoped and sorry if it's short. I was writing this on my IPod so that's why it took so long. Sorry I'm Too frickin lazy to drag my butt out of my bed and get on the computer. Lol. Cya in chapter 3! If ya have any random requests or random guest stars that you think should pop into this story PM me. Don't forget to leave a Review or Follow/Favorite! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Beyblade but wish I did! A special thanks to TheAlmightyFireHawk and RyugaFangirl Riga! thanks for the requests. Just a FYI I changed it a bit! ^^ enjoy the random!**

"I SHALL PLAY SAUCER WITH THIS BALL OF YARN!" Ginka yelled

"Don't you mean soccer? pffsht!" King laughed

Then Masamune grabbed Ginka and threw him out da window.

"NOOO I HAVENT DEFEATED GINGKA YET! DONT LET HIM DIE!" Kyoya shouted while cosplaying Pikachu and the costume he miraculously made out of that tiny ball of yarn in under 2 seconds. "UH I MEAN PIKA PIKA!"

Then Gingka flew in the window randomly with a starly and then Ginka commanded starly to do bubble beam even though it can't preform that action. so Gingka kicked Kyoya.

"KYOYA/PIKACHU IS UNABLE TO FREAKING BATTLE!" King yelled.

Then Nile ran in with a shot gun and shot Masamune with it.

"ALL I HAVE TO DO IS STAY RED AND DIE!" King shouted.

Then suddenly it rained fries.

"I LOVE FRIED CRAP" YU yelled running in the building.

"Didn't you say that last chapter?" Tsubasa asked.

"TSUBASA IS STALKING YU!" Nile yelled with a Derp face.

Then Kyoyas head turned into a dog.

Madoka ran in to ask Tsubasa for money but then she saw them and walked right out.

"Boys..." She sighed.

Then Hikaru ran in and twapped Gingka with a blanket.

"And Hikaru.." Madoka sighed.

"IM lonely! MADOKA HANGOUT WITH ME" Benkei literally cried. he was crying because the tree he ate tasted like cotton candy.

"BUT MONKEYS..." Madoka said.

"Wut" Benkei said confused as anyone would be.

"CHICKEN!" Madoka yelled.

MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER BUILDING AKA KYOYAS APARTMENT.

"So..." Masamune started

"SO SHUT YOUR FRICKIN FACE! BECAUSE YOUR NOT IN A HOUSE!" Kyoya yelled who had his face back and was cosplaying Nile.

"I don't talk like that..." Nile said with an anime tear.

"LEMME SEE YOUR HALO, HALO, HALO!" Kyoya yelled at his bowl of cereal.

"I don't talk to cereal. And I hate that song!" Nile replied now irritated with Kyoya who was still cosplaying him.

"A FACE ON A LOVER WITH FIRE IN HIS HEART A MAN UNDERCOVER BUT YA TORE ME APART! Come on Nile! i know you like that song! You spend hours singing it in your room. Even when it isn't Christmas season!"

Niles eyes grew wide and he was blushing, a lot.

"S-SHUT U-up!" Nile managed to half shout. "Are you stalking me?" Nile asked

"Look your apartment room is on the third floor. number 182." Kyoya answered him.

"...I'm gonna punch your face. In da face!" Masamune said.

"WHAT THE HECK I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!" Nile yelled at Masamune. "The point is that I dont sing that song."

LATER AT NIGHT

" MOVIE TIME" Kyoya yelled while popping in a tape labeled PFUDOR meaning Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows.

Then a film of Nile putting on his face paint singing " Last christmas" Cascada style appeared on the TV.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Nile said in shock again blushing, His eyes shooting out.

"HELP MY EYES ARE BURNING INTO ELSA'S ICE FROM FROZEN!" King yelled. (disclaimer: I do not own frozen)

"Hey why are we watching strawberries fart?" the clueless Masamune asked.

"Whoops. That "Accidentally" Came one." Kyoya said with a laugh.

"This year to save me from freaking crying tears!" king imitated.

"Ohhhh what's that? Sheeps!" YU said.

" CAT BUG! EVERYWHERE!" Tsubasa yelled.

While everyone was screaming random things Nile sat quietly in the corner humming Last Christmas and eating wads of cotton balls.

Sadly Benkei scooted around the floor on his butt in circles.

Madoka baked jellybean cookies (without jelly beans cause Masamune and King ate em all) and threw them out the window while Kyoya sang the Lamby Lamb song from gravity falls (Disclaimer: I do not own gravity falls. I wish.).

Then there was a knock on the door. Benkei scooted his butt all the way to the freaking door and whoever was there was pounding on the door, screaming so much that their lungs probably flew outta the body and the person rang the doorbell about 30 to 60 times.

"K-Kyoya? But your inside!" benkei said standing and then turning around looking at Kyoya who was eating pancakes.

"Move outta my way bull man!" the person said shoving Benkei to the ground.

"K-Kakeru?" Kyoya said in a shock while butterflies floated outta his ears.

"Who is the guy made outta cheese?" Nile asked while eating spongebob.

"IM NOT MADE OUTTA CHEESE!" kakeru screamed in rage and when he was angry he liked to put toothpaste in a pillow.

"Uh this is my dimwit brother..." Kyoya said.

"Aw how old is he like... 2?" Nile asked while trying to catch Masamunes hoodie that was floating in the air. (get it? ZERO G? Nevermind.)

"He's 14." Kyoya said with an anime tear.

"HES MY AGE?" Nile screamed then cherries blasted outta his mouth.

"CRUNCH CRUNCH NOM ARG NOM" That was the sound of Masamune finishing his 3rd box of dog treats. then he flew to mars.

"MY GOSH! SOME PEOPLE ARE RUUUUUUDE!" Kakeru sighed.

"I feel ya." King said while chewing on tape.

"enough of this butler bring me my sippy cup!" Kyoya said.

Nile left the room.

"Well I hope he's embarrassed." Kakeru said folding his arms.

Then Nile returned wearing a orange, frilly maid dress.

"HERE I PUT HELLO KITTY (Disclaimer: I dont own Hello Kitty) IN YOUR DUMB SIPPY CUP!" Nile shouted handing Kyoya his Sippy Cup.

"YAYAYA!" Kyou shouted doomg the Harlem shake.

"YAAAAY! Wait... Lemon dinosaurs... Eat chairs for floors and paper discs in the sky that people don't like say fat oranges that I have no idea KETCHUP!" Kakeru said.

**MKAY THERE IS UR CHAPTER! I wrote this while I was mentaly stable. BIG MISTAKE CAUSE SOME OF THIS MADE ACTUALL SENSE! sorry! LOL next chapter Will be funnier! Bye for now! Write a Review please! Thx!**


End file.
